


Dööntjes ut Büttenwarder

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Comic, Community: de_bingo, Gen, Humor, Low German
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Sammlung in sich abgeschlossener Comic-Strips zu diversen Themen. Die Comis selbst sind auf Plattdeutsch, hochdeutsche Übersetzung ist jeweils angehängt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schwangerschaftstest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt "Schwangerschaftstest". Scheint erstmal so gar nicht zu Büttenwarder zu passen, aber es gibt ja die Weihnachts-Episode. :)

Schwangerschaftstest? Du bist ein Mann, Adsche!

Und für einen Test ist das jetzt auch zu spät, hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geguckt?


	2. De eerste Indruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt “Die Eltern treffen / Den Eltern vorgestellt werden”. Ich denke mal, die Familien Brakelmann und Tönnsen kennen sich schon sehr lange, deswegen diese Idee. :D

Kurti, was für ein schöner Name. Na, mein Kleiner?


	3. Köömkoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da die Folge _Kömkuchen_ ja nicht ganz hält, was der Titel verspricht, hier nochmal eine andere Variante. de-bingo-Prompt "Rezept".

Meinst du, dass das Rezept so richtig ist, Brakelmann? Vielleicht war eine halbe Flasche doch ein bisschen viel.


	4. Krüütswoortradels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de_bingo-Prompt "Sprache / Worte".

Brakelmann: Körperteil.

Adsche: Oorsback (Pobacke).

Brakelmann: Mit vier Buchstaben.

Adsche: Oors (Po).

Brakelmann: Mit B am Anfang.

Adsche: Bors.

Brakelmann: Bors? Was soll das denn sein?

Adsche: Ja weiß ich doch auch nicht, ich hab mir das Kreuzworträtsel doch nicht ausgedacht!


	5. Sünnschien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt "Sonnenschein und blauer Himmel".

Das ist ja auch wieder herrlich heute, was, Brakelmann? Manchmal denk ich ja, wenn man doch bloß die Sonne in eine Flasche tun könnte. Da könnte man sicher viel Geld mit machen.

Das geht ja aber nun mal nicht, Adsche!

Nee. Aber vielleicht ist das ja auch ganz gut so. Sonst wär das ja auch nichts Besonderes mehr, wenn sich jeder das Wetter einfach so schön machen könnte.

Da hast du allerdings mal recht.


	6. En Bett in 't Koornfeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt "Bett". Ich weiss nicht, ob ich hier für irgendwas warnen sollte, aber eigentlich liegt alles im Auge der Betrachterin. *g*

Brakelmann? Adsche? Wo seid ihr?

Wir müssen uns beeilen, habt ihr vergessen dass...

Oh!

He!


	7. Dreerad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was wohl vor Gemeinschaftsmofa und Gemeinschaftsfahrrad kam?


	8. Bannig hitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitzewelle erfordert drastische Maßnahmen...


	9. Schipperee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für de-bingo, Prompt siehe End Notes.

Was ist das, was du da machst? — Das schwimmt doch gar nicht, Adsche!

Nee, aber dein Schiff, das braucht doch ‘n Leuchtturm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt "Leuchtturm"


	10. Sledenfohrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Charaktere als Kinder"

Nun bist du mal an der Reihe mit Ziehen, Brakelmann!

Siehst du Adsche, man muss nur Ideen haben!


	11. Sommerduft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Gestank"

Riechst du das auch, Brakelmann? Das riecht so schön nach Sommer.


	12. Insparrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Gestrandet"

Ich glaub, wir sind gefangen.

Das Wasser steigt immer höher. Wir kommen hier nie wieder weg!


	13. Urlaub 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Faule Tage".

Die machen jetzt alle Urlaub zu Hause. Das ist jetzt modern.

Echt? Und dann?

Dann macht man sich das so richtig gemütlich zu Haus. Macht überhaupt nichts. Wohenlang.

Aha? – Entspannung hab ich ja auch mal wieder nötig. Wollen wir nicht auch mal so'n Urlaub zu Hause machen?

...


	14. Sonnenbad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-Bingo-Prompt "Sonnenbrand".

Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, so viel Sonne und so viel Urlaub is nicht gut.

Halt den Sabbel und reich mir mal die Sonnencreme.

Da is das jetzt auch zu spät für.


	15. Regenbaag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de-bingo-Prompt “Regenbogen”. Inspiriert von der [Regenbogenflagge auf Brakelmanns Hof](http://erlentrillich.tumblr.com/post/163053491250/rebecca2525-screenshots-aus-olympische-rekorde).


End file.
